


Hold Me Down, and I Will Give You My Reasons

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: (spoiler: yes he is), 90s fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come play, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gary is totally not a slut, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Mark is a slut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: It's not that Gary minds if Mark happens to be sleeping withalltheir bandmates. That's none of his business. So long as they're all enjoying themselves and nobody's getting hurt, why should that bother him?It's just, he wonders why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Give Good Feeling."

****It's a stupid mistake, really. Gary is grumbling at himself all the while as he walks down the hotel corridor at some stupid time like one in the morning. It could possibly have waited 'til the morning, which is what Howard would have said had he been in the room and Gary getting up and storming out when he realised woke him up, but – Howard went to brush his teeth a little while ago, and didn't come back. Gary doesn't really know what that's about, but he's learned better than to ask.

He left his notebook in Mark and Robbie's room, since they were all drinking in there an hour back, before Jason told them it was getting late and shepherded him and Howard back to their own room. Really, Gary just wants to rescue his notes from Rob's inevitable cock-and-balls doodles. The lyrics in there are still pretty rough, he'd like to be able to work on their next single without blushing – or having to copy it out again, which just sounds annoying.

Gary huffs his way back to Rob and Mark's hotel room. He's just about to knock on the door when he hears a noise; a loud, sharp, needy cry that makes him step back, confused.

After a second though, he rolls his eyes.

_Oh, of fucking course._

He shouldn't be surprised; ever since they joined this band, Rob and Mark, both barely out of high school, have always been the most ready to make use of the girls who seem to flock to them like flies to honey. Gary's glowered at them about it a couple of times, but never said anything, since they all make enough fun of him for being a prude as is. He at least is aware of Nigel's rules, and does his best to obey, but Robbie and Mark, they just don't seem to care.

…Alright, maybe Gary _has_ slipped up a couple of times, but not as much as those two, he swears.

Usually, Gary would just turn bright red and run back to his room with his tail between his legs; he has no urge to walk in on his bandmates shagging (...really). Howard isn't even there to make fun of him – probably, maybe he's back by now, who knows – so Gary could easily pretend none of this ever happened. He can live with a few cocks on his notebook, really.

And yet, something about the sounds emanating from Rob and Mark's room get under his skin. He blushes, a lump forming in his throat, pulse quickening, heat settling throughout his body. He's _annoyed_ by it, that's what it is. For whatever reason, Mark and Rob's indiscriminate shagging leaves him fucking irritated.

Unthinkingly, he pushes the door just an inch open. It's unlocked. Gary tells himself he's not the bloody virgin the rest of them seem to think him; whatever they're doing in there, it won't shock him.

Then he opens the door.

It takes him a moment to register what he's seeing. Bodies, sweaty and naked – okay, that's not entirely unexpected. When the various forms writhing together start to register in his mind, however, that throws him for a loop. He takes a tiny step back, his mouth open, as he slowly comes to grips with the situation.

Rob's not in there, for one.

Mark he recognises first, because he was expecting Mark, Mark moaning and gasping his way through sex doesn't startle him so much. But the bodies he's pressed between, Gary eventually appreciates the fact those are male bodies. And he thinks, _okay._ He's not that surprised. If Mark likes men, that's okay, that's his business; Gary doesn't want to be that guy, for god's sakes.

But he recognises the bodies Mark's pressed between. God, he'd recognise those torsos anywhere.

_Oh, so that's where Howard got to._

He bites his lip, hearing his own gasping breaths as he realises what is happening. Mark is perched in Jason's lap, facing Howard, his head thrown back against Jay's shoulder. Mark's thighs are spread wide, and he moans desperately as he slowly pushes himself down on Jason's cock, all the way in, one of Howard's strong hands is wrapped around his own cock and Mark's, a bead of pre-come dripping from the tip and onto Howard's fingers. Jason's hands hold Mark steady all the while.

Gary licks his bottom lip. He's hard, before he can really think about what that means.

He'd look down just to confirm it, but he cannot pull his eyes away. Mark is beautiful, as always, his lithe, pretty body trembling with need as they rock him between the two of them, as he takes Jason's cock, _shamelessly_ , his mouth open and letting out guttural moans the whole time, not caring one whit to hide just how much he's enjoying it, being fucked like that.

More and more though, Gary finds his eyes drawn to the other two, his fellow bandmates. Howard and Jason's muscles, _those_ muscles, twitch and flex at every movement, and Gary can't help staring. Jason has his eyes shut in bliss, relishing Mark's tight heat – Gary wouldn't have expected this of Jay; Jay is sensible, like him, but clearly he's also sensible enough not to pass up a tight hole when it offers himself. Howard groans, low and filthy, as he wanks himself and Mark both off – Howard's _big,_ something Gary learned (inevitably!) just from sharing a room with him, but Mark clearly gives him a run for his money, both their tips almost meeting and fluids running down the length of them both, mingling together. Gary finds he's digging his teeth deeper into his lip now, almost tasting blood, trying to keep himself from moaning. Why, why does this get to him so much?

Jason's hair is dark with sweat and Howard's curls are all over the place, like they've been pulled and tugged for hours – Mark probably has been doing just that, in sheer bloody need. Mark lets out a ragged gasp as Jay thrust balls deep in him. “How, please!” he begs, confusing Gary. Howard lets out a dirty chuckle and leans in, kissing Mark's bared neck and sucking at the lightly bronzed skin. _He'll leave a mark,_ thinks Gary, and he almost laughs.

Meanwhile, Jason's hands circle Mark's hips softly, almost teasingly; they graze near the base of his cock, but never quite touch it. “It's alright, Marko,” he whispers. “We'll take care of you.”

Gary shudders.

He knows, on some intellectual level, that he shouldn't be watching; this is none of his fucking business and he should just _leave_ , before they catch him, for god's sakes. But he can't. He's intrigued, for whatever reason. His face feels hot and his mouth dry; he doesn't want to even think about his prick – Mark is enjoying it, that's the thing, and Gary...

Gary needs to know why.

He takes a step forward again, afraid the door will creak wben he does so, but luckily, they're all panting and moaning too loud to hear if it does. He can _see_ Jason's cock pushing in and out of Mark's hole now, how it clenches down greedily for more, how Howard's twitches as it rubs against Mark's own and threatens to come all over him, but Gary gets the distinct impression Mark wouldn't mind if he did.

Gary swallows, trying to compensate for the fact his mouth is watering at the sight. He's dazed and confused and does not know what is happening; maybe this is just a dream (he's had dreams like this before – who hasn't?). What he does know though, is he's so hard he thinks he might come in his pants, without even touching himself. He can't help it. He can't help staring, watching one of his bandmates get fucked by two others and clearly enjoying it, so much, it makes him feel wonderful, it makes him feel...

“'Ello Gaz.”

Gary jumps a mile when he feels the lightest touch upon his shoulder. He suddenly remembers they do not have this whole hotel to themselves, and spins round to see – Rob. He does not know if that's a relief, or the worst thing that could have possibly happened. “Rob!” he cries out in shock before he remembers he's meant to be keeping himself concealed, no-one is meant to know he's spying. Luckily, Mark is moaning so loud it easily drowns him out.

That doesn't solve the problem that _Rob_ now knows he was spying though, and Gary starts groping for an excuse. “I just – my notebook, I left it in there, I didn't know how to–”

Rob ignores him, on hand clutching a plastic bag full of – something – and brushes past, pressing his face up against the door. Gary shudders as he feels the younger boy's shoulder brush against his own. “They still at it then?” he asks, not sounding in the least bit surprised, and Gary's mouth drops open dumbly as he struggles for an answer, not sure if he's even meant to.

Helplessly, he too peeks back inside. He needs to know what's happening. Howard and Jason, it seems, have guided Mark up onto his hands and knees. He's now kneeling between them, and is swallowing Howard's hard cock - “Oh, fuck,” Howard groans as he pulls Mark down, both hands in his hair, until Mark is taking him balls-deep in his throat – not a small feat, but Mark barely gags at all. He clearly knows what he's doing. He's _experienced._

Gary bites his lip again, smothering a whine. _Rob is right here, he can hear me._ But still he can't help staring, his cock aching in his briefs. Part of him just wants to come, damn the consequences, but a bigger part of him is terrified of what those consequences may be. Mark isn't. He is clearly _loving_ it, being fucked from either end, hard, and Gary's glad he's enjoying himself, really, but he can't help but wonder... how?

Doesn't he feel like a slut?

Slightly above him, Robbie chuckles, snapping Gary out of his stupor. “Go back to bed, Gaz,” he tells him. “I'll get you your notebook in the morning, promise.”

Dumbly, Gary nods, pulling away from the doorway in a panic. He doesn't dare look Robbie in the eye, see the expression on his face. He just does what he's told. He stumbles his way back to his own hotel room, walking stiffly from just how hard he is. He thinks he sees Rob slip into his and Mark's room before he sees Howard and Jason slip out, but whatever's going on in there, it's none of his business. Mark could be fucking every single one of his bandmates, and it is none of his business,

Gary re-enters his room, still panting and his prick aching, and tells himself he's not going to think about any of this after tonight. Really, he's not. _Really,_ he's not.

Really.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Once he's had time to (wank enough times he can) think it through properly, Gary starts to worry about what might happen the next morning. After all, while Mark, Jason and Howard didn't see him – probably – _Robbie_ did, and what's to stop him telling anyone? He and Mark are best friends; would Rob really lie to him, just for Gary's sakes? That seems unlikely. Besides, Rob being Rob, he might well tell the lot of them just to embarrass Gary, because he thinks it's funny. Gary huffs and punches his pillow in frustration.

Still, the next morning when he wakes at the crack of dawn, Howard is there, having snuck back in while Gary slept. He yawns and gives a bleary-eyed good morning, not giving one hint of what happened the previous night. He clearly has no idea Gary knows. If he hadn't left his notebook behind last night, Gary would indeed be none the wiser, which might be a lesson about... something.

He resolves that he too should just pretend it never happened. As such, he does _not_ lean forward when Howard pulls off the T-shirt he slept in to exchange with a slightly cleaner one, trying to get another look at that rippling six pack he saw so much of last night.

Eventually they make their way down to the hotel cafeteria and Gary quietly pours himself a big bowl of cereal that's about ninety per cent sugar, hoping to smother his anxiety in the sweetness, or at least that it will wake him up a bit. “Here you go,” he hears as he takes the first seat at the table, white paper sliding under his nose. Gary looks up to see Robbie, giving him back his notebook like he promised. _Ah. So it wasn't a dream._

Gary quickly turns back to his cereal with a mumbled “thanks.” Part of him hopes Rob will just piss off so he doesn't have to think about the circumstances of all this ever again, but of course, Rob wouldn't be Rob if he did so.

“You feelin' alright, Gaz?” Rob asks, a cheeky grin in his voice that Gary doesn't have to look up to notice. “You look a bit tired. Didn't sleep well last night?”

And Gary turns red, all too aware that Rob knows exactly why he might not have slept well last night; the sort of thoughts that kept him up. “Fuck off, Rob,” he mutters, to an amused snort.

“I'm sorry, I forgot we have to have you in bed by nine, once you've had your cup of cocoa and got your dentures in,” says Rob. “Honestly Gaz, those old blokes at the working men's clubs, they're a bad influence.”

Irritated, Gary makes a noise of protest. “I like older men!” Then he finally looks up, realising what he just said. “No, hang on, I don't _like_ older men–” But it's too late; Robbie has already started to snicker at him. “Rob! Shut up! That's not what I meant, and you know that's not what I meant!”

“What's going on?” Howard asks as he arrives at the table, plate in hand. Gary stops a second, afraid Rob might choose to share what led to this whole conversation at the most embarrassing possible moment, but Rob just laughs.

“Gaz likes older men,” he declares.

Gary's blush worsens, while Howard sets his breakfast down on the table heavily. “Really now?” he grins, and with his hands now free, he wraps a strong arm around Gary and kisses his temple. Gary shudders at the feel of Howard's strong body encircling him. Still red, he bats at Howard's chest in embarrassment, but he can't claim to really push him away.

“Pity,” comes another voice, and Gary sees Mark sitting across the table, blue eyes sparkling. He almost chokes on his tongue. He wouldn't usually; this sort of teasing flirting is what they've all always done, and Gary likes to think he gives as good as he gets. But when he's learnt that Mark actually is sleeping with at least half his bandmates, well... it takes on a different vibe, let's just say.

Jason sits next to Mark, and he looks vaguely amused by Gary's discomfort, but at least he doesn't say anything about it. Gary notes that Mark's breakfast consists of toast and beans, as well as two _thick_ sausages, which – do not send Gary's mind spiralling in a Freudian direction, no sir. Mark makes eye contact with Jason as he brings the first mouthful of meat to his lips, and Jason just chuckles affectionately at him.

Gary decides he's better off focusing on his own plate.

“We've got radio promo today,” Jason reminds them, no doubt because Nigel has been on his case about it. They all groan in unison. Nobody enjoys radio promo. Hours worth of driving about, recording the same five seconds of audio in dozens of different places, desperately trying to make their own fun in the meantime just to keep from going spare.

In hindsight, Gary will realise, he didn't think this through at all.

* * *

Radio promo is just an innately boring activity. Even Gary, who spent his whole adolescence dreaming of stardom and all its trappings, can admit that. As such, he can't really blame Mark for getting distracted.

At first, it's not really noticeable, so much so Gary thinks his mind's playing tricks on him. Mark is sitting pretty close to the others, wedged firmly between Rob and Howard, but they're _all_ setting close together; most radio stations are just too small for anything else. Mark and Rob play some game with their fingers while he and Jay rattle off their lines, but that's not unusual. Mark breaks into giggles at one point and collapses against Howard's broad chest, but that only lasts a second. This is nothing out of the ordinary. This is fine. All of this is just fine.

The more times they go through this, however, the harder it gets to ignore. Mark's behaviour gets a lot less subtle. A kiss to Jason's cheek at one station, a grope of Robbie's thigh at another – none of the others seem embarrassed, and if Gary hadn't seen anything last night, he probably wouldn't think much of it. But he _did,_ that's the problem, and every teasing gesture just sends his mind back to that hotel room, watching Mark writhe and moan between them, watching Jason and Howard's bodies as they fucked him, perfectly on display, watching _Rob_ , who didn't even do anything but grin wickedly as he stumbled upon Gary's spying, and – Mark isn't ashamed of any of this, is he?

By the fifth stop or so, Gary lets out a quiet huff. It's not that he minds whatever Mark's doing, it's just, can't it wait? Gary saw what he got up to last night; you'd think that would sate him for a little while.

As is, he spends most of the day squirming in his seat, whether in the car or the studio, trying not to be distracted and unable to fully meet anybody's eye. The touchy-feely atmosphere seems to spread, and Gary flushes as Jay slings an arm around his shoulders, which he gingerly removes. Jay makes a slightly bemused noise. Gary knows he wouldn't usually do that if one of them gave him a bit of a cuddle – a more rational part of his brain is saying that still, none of this is that extraordinary, they're _always_ like this. But at the moment Gary is hot and overwhelmed and his brain isn't working properly, so he just wants to get through this so he can have some time to recover and figure out why exactly this bothers him so much.

He only actually stumbles once. It's when he spots Mark take a drink of water – nothing unusual; he doesn't do it in a particularly suggestive way – but a drop of it escapes his lips, starts trailing down his jaw. Howard, quick as a flash, reaches out and wipes it away with his thumb, the motion strong and sure.

Gary, having just pressed record, freezes.

He couldn't tell you what goes through his mind for the next few seconds. He only knows that eventually he's snapped out of his reverie by an awkward cough, and Robbie's cheeky grin. “Gaz, you know you're meant to say the words aloud, right?”

Gary scowls. “Piss off, Rob,” he says, hurriedly hitting the stop button and readying himself for a second take, hiding behind his PR sheet as he does so. He hears the rest of them sniggering at him, and catches the barest glimpse of Mark giving him a thoughtful look.

* * *

Gary is very relieved to make it back to their hotel. The rest of them all know what a workaholic he is, and him locking himself aware in his room with his notepad and not really wanting to be interrupted isn't unusual, so he might be able to get some time alone, away from the dirty thoughts that have been plaguing him all day. Of course, he'll have to deal with Howard at some point, since it's his room too, but he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

He does try to work, for the record, but nothing comes to mind. He just keeps staring at the blank pages, hoping something will spring into existence – a title, a melody, anything, but it doesn't happen. Usually he finds this so _easy_ , songs just come to him, but at the moment he feels – blocked, somehow, like there's something inside him that just needs to be fixed before he can accomplish anything else. He's even more tightly wound than usual.

The only things he can think about don't have words, they're just images – the filthy ones from last night, but also new ones, everything that happened today. That gesture Howard made, wiping the water off Mark's chin. Gary does not know why _that_ , of all things, would be the one to seep into his consciousness and stubbornly refuse to move, but it is. It was – the certainty with with How did it, so unlike his usual shyness. It felt possessive, almost. Howard's strong – he must be, with all those muscles, and Gary saw last night, he and Jason could push Mark around like he was made of nothing. Gary wonders if that's how Howard wipes something else from Mark's face, and there's really no getting away from what he's imagining _something else_ to be. He groans, collapsing into the mattress–

And then he gasps at the friction against his cock, which is definitely stiffening in his pants.

_Am I turned on by this?_

Perhaps it shouldn't surprise him. He was definitely turned on by it last night; it made him masturbate too much to really deny that, but he thought that was just – well. He doesn't know what. He's been trying to avoid thinking about that, to tell the truth. Instinctively he pushes down again, and he only gets harder as he grinds against the mattress, a little spark of pleasure running up his spine. The images all come back to mind; Mark lithe and beautiful, Jay and How strong and handsome, Rob, Rob _mocking_ him, and of course he's turned on by it, what could he be but fucking turned on by it, and that thought is _terrifying–_

Just then, the door swings open.

Gary jumps a mile, immediately pulling his head up to face the intruder, while still hoping to conceal the state of him. It's only Howard, but given Howard is one of the four men he was just thinking he might want to – he might _want_ – so that's not actually very reassuring.

“Hey Gaz,” Howard says nonchalantly, barely even noticing him. His shirt is wet, which probably just means he spilled something on himself, or Robbie pulled one of his pranks, but not in Gary's imagination; Gary's imagination starts spinning all the ways that could have happened, the things his shirt could be wet with, and he blushes deeper as his cock twitches again.

Howard immediately starts pulling his top off over his head. Gary curses under his breath. Modesty of a zoo animal, that one – usually Gary doesn't mind, but now is the last time he wants to see Howard half-naked (or maybe the first time, or maybe he always has, he really doesn't know).

Unfortunately, Howard pauses. _Fuck, he heard me!_ After a second, he tosses his shirt across the room, and then spins round to face Gary. “You right, Gaz?” he asks.

Gary's jaw drops open a second. Then he hurriedly averts his eyes. He really doesn't want to stare – he tries to gaze back at his notebook, but he can't help sneaking a peak from beneath his lashes. God, that body – Howard's got so many muscles Gary gets dizzy trying to count them, and that little silver ring just begs for attention, to be kissed and licked and – Gary can't blame Mark; who the fuck could stay away from _that_?

“I'm fine,” he mutters, like a petulant teenager, and Howard snorts at him.

“C'mon, you've been acting like a bitch all day,” he says, and Gary freezes. He knows what Howard means, but somehow, the exact wording makes another shudder go through him. Fuck, is _that_ what he wants?

“I didn't sleep well,” he adds, still not very convincing.

“Yeah, me neither.” Mentally, Gary gives a snide _oh, I wonder why?_ “These cheap hotel mattresses, you could sleep on the floor and be more comfortable.” Gary can't bring himself to laugh. _Please How, just go._ He can just about feel Howard's frown in the air. “Hey.” Footsteps hesitantly creep toward him. “It's alright.” And, just like that, Howard's hand is in his hair. “Whatever's wrong, you know you can tell Uncle Dougie, right?”

Gary smothers a gasp, barely hearing the words. Howard's fingers glide effortlessly against his scalp, and there's no reason something so simple should do this to him, but it's how _small_ he feels, Howard stroking him like a pet; his cock pulses once more against the mattress, he wants to keen to the touch, he _wants_ –

He pulls away in a panic.

“Fuck off, Howard!”

Howard steps back, shocked. Gary starts feeling shitty immediately. He knows he can be a grumpy cunt at the best of times, but Howard is his best friend, he's always had a soft spot for him. He doesn't think he's ever shouted at him before. Howard, for all his laddish tendencies, is so _sensitive._ Already his deep blue eyes look wounded, and Gary feels awful. It's just, he cannot cope with all this. He doesn't know how.

“...Alright then,” Howard says, finally reaching for another shirt to put on. Gary winces. He ought to say something, apologise, but he doesn't. He just cravenly lets How leave.

As the door slams behind him, Gary groans. He buries his face in the mattress once more. Great, now he's not only horny, confused and more than a little scared, now he gets to feel guilty as well.

* * *

He doesn't actually jerk off after that; his little spat at Howard kind of ruined the mood, and so his arousal finally retreats a bit, albeit in an frustrating, incomplete way that makes him feel it might come back at any moment. He continues to try and get some work done, and scratches out a couple of lyrics, but they're not any good.

A couple of hours later come another knock on the door. He looks up, then to the clock on the beside table, realising it's almost eight and long past the point they'd usually head for dinner. He frowns. That's not like him; he's not always very social, but he is always hungry, he almost never misses a meal. As soon as he thinks of it, his body starts telling him it wants something in his mouth.

Gary assumes it's Howard; hopefully he's forgiven Gary for before, because it's not like Howard to hold a grudge, and he's about to invite them all out for a curry or something. When he opens the door though, it's not Howard. It's Mark.

_Fuck._

Mark looks a little nervous, rubbing the back of his neck while grinning at Gary. “Hi Gaz,” he says.

“...Hi,” Gary eventually blurts out, reminding himself that Mark is still one of his bandmates, one of his friends; he probably doesn't even know what Gary saw last night, and being Mark, is probably deeply concerned by Gary acting like such a fucking weirdo around him.

He can't think of anything else to say though, and that only makes Mark look more nervous. “So, um, I'm here because...” he sighs, and Gary sighs too, relieved he doesn't have to figure out how to ask, “...well, I felt like I might owe you an apology. About this afternoon. Jay pointed out you might have thought I was teasing ya, and I didn't mean to do that, honest Gaz.”

It takes Gary a few seconds before the words really start to connect in his head, but once they do, he starts blushing and stammering. “I – I don't know what you're–”

“Gary.”

Mark gives him a look, sympathetic and yet, withering. Gary stops dead in his tracks. Mark sighs again. “I know what you saw last night,” he says.

_Wait, what?_

Gary's jaw drops open, while Mark peeks into his room, apparently a little embarrassed to be discussing this in the hallway. “Can I come in?” Gary feels helpless to do anything but nod, and steps back. Mark walks through the door and closes the door behind him gently. Gary starts feeling like he can't quite breathe. “Rob told me,” Mark says, again pre-emptively answering his next question. Gary snaps his jaw shut and starts blushing furiously. “Please don't be mad at him, I don't think he really thought it through. He just thought it was funny.”

Mark looks deeply worried over the possibility of making Gary mad at Rob, and Gary wonders, is he? He kind of wants to be, but like, this isn't Rob's fault. He knows whose fault this is.

“I'm so sorry,” he blurts out. “I never meant it to happen, I just forgot my notebook, that's all, I really tried not to stare–”

“Gaz, it's okay!” Mark says, seemingly startled by his babbling. “I'm not angry at you.”

That leaves Gary dumbstruck once more, and Mark looks even more concerned. Gary knows it's not like him to be so anxious – not openly, anyway.

“...Are you alright?” Mark asks softly, tilting his head to the side.

Gary doesn't even know. _Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright?_ he should say, but that doesn't explain why he feels so exhausted by the whole thing. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just...” he murmurs as he slowly collapses onto the side of his bed, wringing his hands together in his lap. “...Confused.”

Tender as ever, Mark immediately sits down next to him. “What do you mean?”

Fuck. What _does_ he mean?

Gary struggles for words a bit, but forces himself to meet Mark's eye. “Oh, just, you know – how did this happen? How long's it been going on? How did I not notice? That sort of thing,” he lies.

“Oh,” Mark says with a relieved chuckle. “Right. Well – it depends how you define 'it', really.” Gary frowns. That doesn't explain much. “Me and Rob – it started with Rob. About six months ago. You know, since we shared rooms all the time, and it was less stress and effort than trying to hook up with girls.” Gary nods along. So Mark is sleeping with Robbie as well. He suspected as much, but it's nice to have whatever clarity he can. “Jay and How, they got involved a lot later. Only a month or two ago.” Alright. Gary feels a bit less stupid now, knowing he didn't overlook this the entire time. “Can't answer that last one though,” Mark grins again. “Honestly, I thought you might know. I was starting to worry you'd feel left out!”

Mark laughs, and Gary laughs along with him, trying to ignore the fact he's blushing again. Really, this is going better than he expected.

“I would have offered, but I didn't want to spook ya,” Mark tells him, with a teasing nudge of his shoulder than should not send a shiver down Gary's spine like that.

Fuck. Is that what he wants? To sleep with Mark? It would explain a lot. It would explain why he can't get everything he saw last night out of his head. Mark is so gorgeous, after all; who _wouldn't_ want to sleep with him?

And yet, that doesn't feel quite right. He probably does want to sleep with Mark; if Mark offered, he's not sure he could make himself say no. But when he thinks about it, it – it doesn't feel _wrong_ , but it feels... incomplete?

He averts his eyes hurriedly, turning red once more. Not for the first time, he curses the fact he's so pale. What has he gotten himself into? “Gaz?” Mark asks, clearly afraid he just pushed too far. Gary needs to change the subject, fast.

“Do you enjoy it?” he asks, and Mark looks bemused by the question. It is, Gary soon realises, a pretty stupid question. But Mark still answers him.

“Well, yes,” he says, with just a touch of _'well duh'_ in his voice. “Why else would I do it?”

Gary starts stammering again, not sure how to excuse his own awkwardness. “It's just, last night, what I saw, Jay and How, they were pretty, I mean you were, what they did to you, it looked...”

Understandably, it takes Mark a moment to get what he's going on about (Gary barely knows what his going on about). But slowly a wry grin spreads across his face. “Mm, yeah,” he admits. “But it's fun. Nige didn't make any rules about that you know; we are allowed to have fun,” he teases.

“But don't you feel like a slut?!”

Mark blinks, taken aback, and Gary stops, realising what he just said. Fuck. Even by his standards, that was not tactful. It's not like he's trying to judge Mark for anything; again, it's none of his business, and so he should be grateful Mark would even answer his questions like this. He's just...

Confused.

Gary's just about to start apologising again when Mark, seemingly unoffended, shrugs. “Well, sometimes,” he says. He gives Gary a cheeky smirk. “But that's not always a bad thing, you know.”

...And Gary has no idea what to say to that.

He averts his eyes again, cheeks burning, a terrible sense of shame settling in his stomach. What he's so ashamed of, he's not quite sure, but he thinks it is whatever Mark _isn't_ ashamed of. Mark doesn't seem to mind if he's a slut. He doesn't think that's a bad thing. Of course not; Mark's always been generous, and if he's enjoying himself and he's helping the others enjoy themselves, why would that be a bad thing?

Part of Gary knows why this is getting to him so much, why he can't stop thinking about last night, why he freaked out at Howard touching him. But he doesn't want to accept it, doesn't want to acknowledge it, doesn't want to be left without an exit route.

“Gary?” Mark clearly notices his discomfort, and lays a hand upon his thigh. Gary gasps. He's sure Mark means it just as a comforting gesture, but – just from being touched like that, his arousal from before returns, deep and unsettling. “What's wrong?”

_Nothing,_ Gary means to say, certain Mark won't believe him, but when he opens his mouth he can't even get that much out. Mark's soft fingers dig into his flesh, and unwittingly Gary leans into it, his eyes softly fluttering closed. _Please,_ he thinks, but even he doesn't know what he means by it.

“...Gary?” Mark repeats himself. He sounds slightly less worried now, but more puzzled. Gary can feel himself getting hard in his trousers, and it won't be long until Mark notices. Sure enough, he hears a soft 'hmm' noise, and slowly that hand starts making its way up his thigh.

He has to bite his lip not to whimper as Mark touches him ever higher, rubbing his skin through the cloth in small circles. Before long, Mark's hand is folded into the crevice of of thigh and his pelvis, and Gary moans softly, spreading his legs wider. _Fuck, touch me,_ he thinks as he strains against his underwear, but he still can't quite say that.

“Gaz, I'm not going to do anything if you don't want me too,” Mark tells him, and Gary, panting now, nods. Somehow, he knew that. He feels safe with Mark, and that might be the only thing that will give him the courage he needs right now. “...Do you want my hand on your cock, then?”

The crude words turn him pink again, but slowly, he opens his eyes, daring to meet Mark's own. He looks – interested. Excited. _He_ wants to do this, definitely. “Please Mark,” Gary whispers, licking his lips. “Please touch me.”

Quick as a flash, Mark's hand moves across, finding Gary's dick and squeezing tight. Gary moans again, thrusting into it before he can think any better. Mark doesn't hesitate, rubbing him fast through his trousers and it's not long before Gary is gasping and trembling, heat building up inside him. _This is too much,_ he thinks, but as he does he's spreading his legs wider and throwing his head back in need, so how much can he really mean it?

“That's it, Gaz,” Mark tells him, and Gary shudders as he feels soft lips against his now-bared skin, kissing along his jawline and teasing his earlobe with teeth. “Good boy. What a good boy.” Gary lets out an embarrassingly needy cry, the sort he didn't even know he was capable of. This is embarrassing, to be in a position where Mark – who is, after all, two years younger than him – calls him _good boy_ , but it also makes his cock twitch hard in Mark's grip, so what can he do about it?

Still, it feels inappropriate for Mark to be wanking him off through his trousers and not to have even kissed him. Clumsily, Gary reaches for him, pulls him forward until he's perched on Gary's thigh, facing him, finally. Mark looks down at him, and amused smirk on his lips. Gary's sure Mark knows what he wants, but he also wants Gary to be brave enough to ask for it. Gary blushes again, and does what he's silently told.

“Kiss me?”

Mark grins, and does just that. Gary moans as he feels Mark's lips seal over his, hard and possessive. _He wasn't like this with Jay and How,_ Gary thinks, briefly, as he opens his mouth to let Mark's tongue in. They go back and forth for a bit, him letting Mark explore with mouth with his tongue and then Mark letting him do the same, but in the end, Gary – for once – doesn't mind letting someone else take control. He tells himself that's just because Mark clearly has a much better idea what it is he's doing.

Of course, Mark still has a hand on his dick, and that does a lot to keep Gary pliant. It isn't long before before he's whining into Mark's mouth at every tug and pull of his fingers, and if they're not careful he'll come before – before – well before what, exactly?

Mark breaks the kiss first, because he needs to breathe, instead licking and sucking along Gary's neck again. With his spare hand, he finds Gary's shirt and starts popping open the buttons, not even looking while his other hand still works Gary's cock – and the grace with which he does it belies just how experienced he is. Gary shivers. As the shirt comes undone and slides off his hot, sweaty shoulders, Gary suddenly worries about the few extra inches around his middle, what Mark might think of those – Mark weighs about as much as a twig after all, and he's slept with Jay and Howard, whose bodies would make most statues blush – but Mark doesn't show any hesitation. The shirt falls down around his elbows, Mark turns to pinching and stroking his nipples, one after the other, making Gary gasp again. _That feels so good,_ he thinks, with Mark's fingers on his chest, Mark's hand on his cock, Mark's mouth on his neck, and he's starting to lose control.

Those lips just below his earlobe suck his skin _hard,_ making him groan in need, and Gary knows that pale as he is, it won't take long for it to bruise. He really can't afford to have a mark (ha) there, but oh, he wants to. He's hazily weighing up whether or not he should push Mark away, whether or not he even can, when Mark lets go just in time. “Lie down, Gaz,” he whispers in his ear, and Gary shudders again.

Mark does nudge him a little, but Gary is already sliding into position anyway, and Mark grins at his compliance. “That's it,” he says. He had to let go of Gary's cock to push him down, but he quickly squeezes again in reward. It doesn't last long though, Mark too distracted by the rest of his body, and Gary soon realises that without Mark's hand on him, he's _aching_.

“Mark!” Gary cries out as the other boy leans over to suck hard on one of his nipples, his thumb flicking at the other teasingly. He bites softly at the same time he scratches with his fingernail, and it hurts just enough that Gary's entire brain goes blank with need for a second. “Fuck, _Mark_!” he cries out, his hands finding Mark's pert little arse and squeezing hard, rubbing himself pathetically up against Mark's belly – Mark's hard too, throbbing against Gary's hip, and that only makes it worse. “Please, it hurts...”

“Hmm?” Mark pulls back up, still circling Gary's left nipple with his finger, but softly now – perhaps he thinks Gary means what he was doing with those, perhaps he's worried again. Then he looks down, sees Gary's cock threatening to tear his trousers clean off, he's so hard. Mark blinks. He seems surprised, but soon, he smiles. “Does this hurt, Gary?” Mark's hand slides down over his belly and finds his cock again, but the touch is so light, it only makes Gary feel more on edge. He tries to arch up into it, which only gets Mark's other hand to grab him by the hip and pin him down. _Fuck, he's stronger than he looks._ “Poor thing,” he says. “You're desperate for it, aren't ya?”

Gary whimpers and nods, his face turning even redder – if it possibly can – at what he's admitting. Yes, he's desperate for it. _Obviously,_ he's desperate for it. And yet, he can't help but want to hold on to his last bit of pride, and that means he doesn't want to say it, at least not out loud.

Unfortunately, Mark knows that. “Tell me, Gaz,” he says, his fingers squeezing just the slightest bit harder before letting go again, making Gary all but wail in dismay. “Tell me you're desperate for it.”

_Fuck._ Part of him wonders whatever happened to the willing bitch he saw last night, whoever put this absolute demon in his place, but there's nothing he can do about that now. It takes him about a second to break. “Please, Mark,” he begs, all but sobbing. “I'm _desperate_ for it.”

“Shh.” Gary's surprised by Mark leaning back down, kissing him again, stealing the needy noises out of his mouth. “It's alright,” he says as he hastily undoes Gary's fly. “We're gonna take care of you.”

He doesn't get time to wonder what that means before Mark's hot mouth is wrapped around one of his nipples, sucking hard as he pushes his hand inside Gary's briefs, finally touching him properly. Gary cries out in sheer relief, before biting his lip to try and shut himself up. He's trembling, making his thighs ache as he opens them wider to have Mark more room, arms lying by his side and clutching at the sheets hopelessly.

Mark doesn't take long to move downwards, making Gary gasp faintly at the soft kisses all over his belly. Vaguely, he knows why Mark must be doing that, he still thinks _surely he's not going to–?_ But Mark is, because why wouldn't he. “Up,” Mark tells him, his spare hand grabbing Gary's hip again and guiding him into the air, letting Mark pull his pants and trousers off in one smooth movement, tossing them aside. Gary whimpers when he realises he is now completely naked, while Mark isn't, lying on his back and still not entirely sure what is happening. Mark presses a gentle kiss to his hipbone. “Don't worry, Gaz, I know what I'm doing,” he says, and Gary's glad one of them does.

He shudders as Mark resumes his stroking, wiping the slit that has already started to bead with fluid with his thumb. Gary looks down at him, and sees Mark bite his lip, eyes dark with lust. “Fuck, that's pretty,” he growls, and Gary, if he weren't quite so out of breath, might laugh. He doesn't think he's ever heard his cock called _that_ before. “I've got you.”

Gary can't really be surprised when Mark finally darts down to wrap his lips around the head, but he gasps in shock regardless. Instinctively he tries to keen into the wet heat, but Mark's hands keep him still, pin him down. _Oh god_. Gary's cock twitches harder at that thought, and Mark slowly takes it into his mouth, inch after inch, sucking _just enough_ that Gary wants to wail in need. Fuck, what is the matter with him?

He looks down and sees Mark, eyes shut in bliss, starting to bob his head back and forth expertly. “Mmm,” he moans at the salty taste Gary's already spilling into his mouth. _He loves it,_ thinks Gary, and part of him wonders why, part of him wonders if he already knows why, if he hasn't always felt the craving to keep his mouth busy however possible, whether that's by eating or singing or– but for the most part, he can't think at all.

“Mark, Mark please!” he practically screams, and he tries to grab Mark by the hair, to get more. Mark's hands move like lightning, grabbing his wrists and forcing them against the mattress.

Gary whimpers again, while Mark pulls off his cock far too fast, living him cold and aching once more. “No, Gaz,” he says, but he's still smiling. “Trust me.”

He squeezes Gary's wrists, hard. Gary bites his lips. It shouldn't, but Mark grasping his arms and forcing them against the bed, leaving him helpless to get anything but what Mark will give him – it only turns him on more. He could very likely break out of Mark's hold if he wanted to, but he finds he really doesn't. His cock twitches, and Mark's grin widens as he absolutely, definitely notices.

It's enough to make him wonder, what is it he really wants his pretty bandmate to do to him?

Mark does not let go as he returns his mouth to Gary's prick, not sucking him down, but teasing again, with long, slow licks from tip to root. Gary squirms as best he can, but he can't help relishing his own desperation. He feels completely out of his head. He feels like he could come here and now, all over his bandmate's face – although maybe Mark'd enjoy that, who knows. “Mark,” he whispers, half warning, half prayer. “Mark, please...”

“You beg a lot, don't you?” Gary barely has time to register the words, let alone answer the question, before Mark's mouth is moving once more. His lips take Gary's balls into his mouth and suck on them, one after the other, and Gary moans in pleasure at that sensation before Mark is moving even further down, wait, what is he–

_Fuck!_

Mark's tongue delves between his cheeks, finding his hole and practically attacking it. “Oh god, Markie,” Gary gasps as sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine. He shouldn't be surprised. He saw Mark getting fucked up the arse last night; of course he'd wonder as to whether Gary'd enjoy that sort of thing as well. He's not even sure Mark's wrong. He's been curious about it before, tried rubbing that hole with his fingers once or twice – he discovered it felt nice, very nice, and yet he still wasn't quite brave enough to try putting them _inside_. That felt like crossing a line.

With Mark though, the whole concept of boundaries feels increasingly hazy and foreign, and that tongue exploring his arse feels incredible, like nothing he's ever had before. All Gary can think is _more_. He pulls his legs up, desperately trying to let Mark dive in deeper, while his cock spasms against his belly – hard untouched, but somehow, Gary doesn't mind as much at the moment.

Mark's tongue brazenly pushes inside him, stretching open his tight muscle like it's nothing. “Ah, yes!” Gary cries out, and Mark squeezes his wrists tighter, just in case he was thinking of making a break for it – which at the moment, feels incredibly unlikely. Mark's tongue curls and stretches inside him wonderfully, until Gary's eyes roll back in his head.

He can't help thrusting back for more of it, a motion Mark meets with relish, until Gary realises he's just humping Mark's mouth while Mark is stabbing him with his tongue; he's being _fucked_ on it, and oh god, that's embarrassing, but then again if this is what taking it up the arse feels like then no wonder Mark...

The thought gets interrupted by something, hard and firm, pressed just beneath Mark's lips. A finger, he realises, stretching and playing with the now saliva-slick hole. It pushes, and Gary lets out a whine in need and fear before it breaks through the tight ring of muscle. _Oh god,_ thinks Gary at the sudden stabbing pain. _Oh god, yes._ “You're so tight, Gaz,” Mark has to pull back to tell him, hesitantly crooking his finger but no longer fucking him with his mouth, and Gary whines, dripping precome onto his own belly. Mark scrunches his nose apologetically. “I should have brought lube.”

Gary bites his lip. _Is he going to fuck me?_ he wonders, his brain still capable of making connections, sort of. Part of him is afraid Mark will, and he won't be ready for it. But another part of him is afraid Mark _won't_.

He could just ask, but of course that's not what slips out of his lips. Instead he says: “There's massage oil, somewhere.” Mark cocks his head to the side curiously. Gary blushes. “In Howard's drawer, I think.” He was alarmed when he first saw that, before Howard explained it was just for the aches dancers get. In hindsight, he may just have been trying not to scandalise Gary, but oh well.

“...Right.” Marks finger slides out of him with a pop, and Gary groans. It's not like Mark had anything inside him all that long, but he did it long enough that the emptiness is immediately awful, at least when he's this horny. Just how hard his cock is doesn't help, and Gary bites his lip, reaching down to stroke it a couple of times while Mark's not looking. Mark rummages in Howard's bedside drawer for the bottle, and Gary takes a moment to stare at his arse, wondering how it is he can take Jay's cock so easily. Mark is still basically completely clothed, which seems like an oversight, but he might as well.

“Gaz.” Mark is standing over him again far too quickly, raising an eyebrow at Gary touching himself without permission. Reluctantly, he lets go, but as soon as he does he's squirming on the bed again, needing something, somewhere, although he doesn't even know what any more. Mark smiles again. “There we go,” he says, before he drops down with a knee either side of Gary's waist again, a firm hand on his jaw and dragging him into another kiss. Gary makes a noise of shock. _I've just had his tongue up my arse,_ he thinks, and that should make him push Mark away in disgust – but somehow, the dirtiness of it all just makes him crave it more, and he really is in over his head, isn't he?

It's Mark who breaks the kiss, and Gary shudders as he hears the bottle snap open. “Shh,” Mark tells him as he teasingly licks down his chest, and when Mark's finger finds his arse again – the spit on his hole starting to dry – it's cool and wet. “You sure about this, Gary?” Mark asks him.

Gary takes in a deep, sucking breath. He shouldn't be. He is still confused and embarrassed by it all, not sure how things went so far so quickly, and he does not know if how good this will make him feel can possibly compensate for how ashamed of himself he's going to be after. But he wants it, badly, and if he made Mark stop now he'd hate himself for the rest of his life. “Yes,” he groans, his voice hoarse, broken, and he hikes his legs further up toward his chest, displaying his arse like he's on heat. “God, Mark, I want – I _want_.” His cheeks turn red again at the sound of his confession. “Inside.” _I want_ something _inside._

And Mark is far too generous to deny him. Gary cries out and throws his head back as Mark's finger slides back in, unnaturally smooth, but so good, while Gary's thighs twitch trying to maintain the position. That soft finger twists and turns and teases him, looking for something, making Gary let out whines and shudders until Mark finds it – and then he cries out, thrusting back needily. He thinks Mark just found a button for pure pleasure, and as soon as it fades Gary wants him to do it again, before Mark starts circling that spot and rubbing hard, leaving Gary to spasm his way through it. _Oh god, I don't think I can take this._

“That's lovely, isn't it?” Mark asks him, and Gary, not really capable of speaking at the moment, nod. Mark chuckles. “I knew you'd understand.”

Without warning there's a second finger inside him, and oh, that's a stretch, but it's a good stretch; it hurts a little, but it makes Gary feel satisfied in a way he can't quite put into words. Two fingers tease and play with that spot, and Gary moans loud enough he might alert the whole hotel. Instinctively, he raises a hand to try and cover his mouth, to shut himself up, but Mark grabs his hand again before he gets very far. “ _No,_ Gary,” he says, his voice thrillingly guttural, and Gary shudders.

_Do you want everyone to hear us?_ he wants to ask, but then again, Mark is clearly a lot less shy about all this than he is. There's no arguing; he just lies back and bites his lips and tries not to sound so desperate; not easy when Mark's two fingers curl inside him perfectly, deadset on driving him to the brink.

Mark is kissing his way over Gary's body again, which only makes him gasp and writhe underneath harder. He teases Gary's cock, flickering his tongue over the balls and at the base, but he doesn't take it back into his mouth. Gary's cock lies hot, pulsing and neglected, precome dribbling all over his belly, and he barely even cares.

Gary knows what Mark's doing, whimpers as he feels that tongue trace behind his balls again. Mark's mouth joins his fingers, sucking and circling Gary's stuffed hole, and Gary shudders at the additional stimulation. “Ah, yes,” he gasps, right on the edge of completely mindless.

Loudly, Mark spits on his arse. Gary gives a muffled cry. It doesn't do much to get him open, they need the oil for that, but Mark spitting on him – that does something to him. He doesn't know what.

A third finger, also slick with lube, pries his hole wider and Gary moans at the sudden pain. _It's too much,_ he thinks, but the pain barely lasts a second; it goes in so _easily_ , and Gary now cannot remember why he was so afraid of this, why he was so confused that Mark could want it.

Mark fucks him with three fingers and laps at his rim, and Gary can't think of anything but lying back and letting it happen. _I want this so much._ Mark knows it too, his fingers are fierce and deliberate deep inside him, and Gary's just about thinking he's going to break. He imagines this is how Mark must feel, when he's between the rest of their bandmates, skewered on their cocks and taken within an inch of his life – and really, doesn't that explain everything?

That tongue, it curls somehow and then it's inside him – barely, there just isn't much room, but still: Gary's got three fingers and a tongue up his arse, and with that thought he almost chokes. “Fuck me!” he gasps, as the pleasure boils up inside up and becomes too much. He spills all over his torso and without even a hand on his cock. The aftershocks shake him from the inside out as his head slowly clears; he stares down at his belly, filthy with his own come. _What a fucking mess._

Mark hums inside him, taking a good few seconds longer to stop than seems necessary. It's not until Gary starts to squirm in oversensitivity that Mark's mouth and hands still completely, as he moves to kiss Gary's hipbone, one finger after another popping out. Gary gasps at how sore and loose he now feels without them.

“Did you enjoy that?” Mark asks, his breath hot against Gary's skin, and Gary shudders. He can hardly deny it now, after Mark just made him come so hard the room is still spinning a bit. That'd be ungrateful. He nods, and Mark grins again, his lips red and swollen. “I'm glad.”

Gary snorts. “Me too,” he says, and Mark laughs. Slowly, he makes his way back up Gary's body, licking up some of his come. Gary shudders, both at the feel of Mark's tongue on him again, and the sheer filth of it all. He's pulled into another kiss, lewd and strange-tasting, and can't help relishing it, his lips smacking against Mark's obscenely. He would perfectly content to just let this happen, losing himself in Mark's sweet mouth as he slowly recovers from his high, until he remembers: _Mark_.

Mark shivers above him, his hand trembling by Gary's head as he tries to keep himself up, and Gary breaks the kiss. He looks down to see Mark – his trousers are wide open, and he's got a hand around his (truly, disproportionately large) dick, stroking himself as needy whines escape his mouth. Gary sucks in a breath, and an egotistical thrill goes through him at the thought _he_ turned Mark on that much. Mark, who has been shagging the most desirable men in the country for months now.

“Marko?” he asks. “Do you want to–?” And Gary bites his lip, not quite sure what he's offering. At the moment, he doesn't know if there's anything he wouldn't let Mark do to him.

After a second, Mark's pretty blue eyes slide half-open, and he nods. “Is this okay?” he asks.

Even after it all, Mark is deeply concerned about him, about his boundaries. Gary feels terribly fond of him then.

“Yes,” he says immediately, and hesitantly, he reaches up to place a shaking hand on Mark's hip. “Please Mark.” And his brain adds the next few words without asking him: “Come on me.”

Mark groans obscenely and does just that, his seed landing in hot, messy splatters across Gary's skin. Gary closes his eyes, shivering at the feel of it soaking into him. He's covered in come, and most half of it his own, and that should make him feel bad but all it does is make his spent cock twitch.

With a heavy sigh, Mark all but collapses on top of him, and Gary knows he's going to get come all over Mark's T-shirt, but Mark doesn't seem to mind. “Hi there,” Mark mumbles into his skin.

Gary doesn't quite know how he's meant to respond. “Hi?

Mark looks up, meeting Gary's eye curiously. After a few moments of this, Gary – for no readily apparent reason – bursts into giggles. Mark starts giggling too, and Gary still doesn't know why, but it's nice. It reminds him that, even if he and Mark just had sex, they are first and foremost friends.

Once they've recovered from that, Mark moves a hand toward his jaw, cradling it softly. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Gary hesitates. Is he? “I think so?” he says, and Mark frowns in concern. “I'm not quite sure.” He was afraid that, if they did this, if he gave into the feelings he's been repressing ever since he spotted Mark with the others (if not much longer) – afterwards he'd feel horribly ashamed of himself. And he doesn't feel like that yet, but he thinks he's probably still high in the endorphins. “I feel alright now,” he says. He shrugs. “I might feel worse in the morning.”

“...Right,” Mark says, then chuckles. “I could stay with you until then, if you like?”

Gary pauses. Yes, he would like. But he knows it's a bad idea. Howard has to come back eventually, even if he is still mad, and he would notice if he caught Gary and Mark in bed together. Even Robbie, who spends more nights than not off god-only-knows-where, might wonder if Mark was MIA the whole night.

(Perhaps Gary wonders what would happen if Howard did come find them. Howard's already sleeping with Mark, who's to say he wouldn't just offer to join in? And would Gary take him up on it? Maybe he's afraid he would, afraid he'll push past his boundaries even more than he has already. Or maybe he's afraid he'd want to offer himself to Howard, but Howard might not want him. He really doesn't know.)

“It's not a good idea,” Gary says with an apologetic wince. “We'll get caught.”

Mark looks less than convinced, given _getting caught_ is what led him here in the first place, but he lets it go. “Alright,” he says, and looks down at Gary's naked body. “I should clean you up a bit before I go, at least.” He goes to reach for the box of tissues on the bedside, but Gary stops him.

“Don't,” he says. Mark blinks in surprise. Gary blushes. He knows he should start cleaning up; it'll dry soon, and that's just going to be unpleasant – but he's still enjoying his come-splattered state, as embarrassing as that is to admit. “I-I'll do it myself. Later,” he mutters, and Mark smirks in a way that tells Gary he knows exactly why he's so reluctant to wipe it away.

“Alright,” Mark tells him, and he presses a kiss to Gary's forehead before he hops up and off the bed. Gary sits up, flinching at his various aches. God, Mark did a number on him, didn't he?

He watches as Mark runs his fingers through his hair and zips his jeans back up. There's a good bit of come on his shirt, but hopefully nobody would notice if they weren't looking closely. “Just so you know, if you want to talk – or not–” he smiles again. “My room is never far.”

Gary, still blushing a bit, nods. “I know.” Of course, Mark's room almost always raises the problem of Robbie, but he can worry about that later. “...Thank you.”

Mark grins, and starts to make his way out. Just before he goes, however, he stops to add: “This was fun, Gaz.”

And once the door closes behind him, Gary finds himself laughing again.

Well. He can't deny _that._

 


	3. Chapter 3

So, the issue of Mark sleeping with all his bandmates has become both easier and trickier to deal with since Gary got himself counted among them. At the very least, he's less confused by the whole thing. He understands what Mark is getting out of this, although part of him still wishes he didn't.

That doesn't make it all any less distracting, though. That doesn't mean he can help staring whenever he sees Mark lean up to whisper something in Robbie's ear, or thoughtlessly nuzzle against Jay's shoulder during an interview. Mark still grins at him, like he grins at everybody, but different now, with a secret, a promise. Gary keeps panicking and thinking Mark's going to ask him if he wants to do it again, but he never does. And Gary wonders... does he?

He thinks he does, honestly. At least, he wants Mark to ask – though that might be for his ego's sakes as much as anything (but Mark did say it was fun, and he wouldn't lie, would he?). It's just, he can't stop _thinking_ about it, and he – being very paranoid – worries might have already forgotten, the memory fucked out of him by the other boys, stronger, hotter and more experienced. More than once Gary has found himself on the edge of asking for it again himself, all but begging really, but he's always bitten his tongue at the last moment. He can't do that. He's not... a hundred per cent clear on why, but he just knows that he can't.

And then the other problem he has, which: ever since Mark fingered him, Gary's barely been able to keep his own fingers out of his arse for more than twelve hours at a time.

That's embarrassing to think about, and so Gary tries not to as much as possible, but he can only avoid the fact so much. Howard is going to notice the sheer number of showers he's taken in the past week at some point – if he hasn't already; he probably has and is going to think he's got an infection or something. _It's like an addiction, this,_ he thinks as he braces himself against the bathroom wall, hair plastered into his eyes, reaching behind himself with one hand. That would explain a lot about Mark's behaviour. Gary doesn't mean to keep doing it, but ever since Mark showed him what it feels like he cannot help himself, he needs to know more, to wring out every last drop of pleasure there is to be had there. He is a perfectionist by nature, after all.

His fingers are a fair bit thicker than Mark's, and he doesn't have any lube to work with (he's too afraid to try nicking the massage oil again; he's still paranoid Howard will notice how much is missing, although that doesn't sound like him) – but he tries. He tries to stretch himself as wide as he'll go, although even two fingers proves an awkward, painful struggle (but worth it in the end, if he's honest). _How would I ever take a cock?_ he wonders, and then blushes when he realises he's thinking about that like he wants to. He tries to force them in as deep as he can, to find that same spot deep inside him Mark did, the one that made his head start spinning, and whenever he does he has to move his spare hand away from the wall to cover his mouth. He doesn't want Howard to hear him.

That's another problem. Usually whenever he gets to shower it's at the crack of dawn when they wake, or the dead of night when they get back, and so Howard is usually there, right outside the door. Not to mention the others; they're right down the corridor, and given the thin walls some of the places they stay at have, they could well hear as well, no matter how hard he bites his fist (as if the toothmarks on the back of his hand weren't enough of a giveaway). And if they heard, they could... well, what?

(Gary does have some idea. But he doesn't want to admit what he's thinking about, not even to himself.)

Eventually it's too much, he has to reach down and take himself in hand, praying he won't be too loud when he comes. His bandmates' faces all swirl in his mind as he does, like a promise not yet fulfilled. It's Mark he thinks about the most though, the utter bliss in him as Gary watched Jay and How take him.

It's not _just_ Mark though, and that is yet another problem.

Still, after that's done and he hops out of the shower, wraps the towel modestly as high up his waist as he can justify (as if Howard hasn't seen a lot more of him than that before anyway), it does all seem a lot easier. He gets some relief out of this, he has to admit. At least, he can pretend much better that he isn't as distracted as he is; that he isn't thinking about his bandmates fucking (or about them fucking _him_ ) at least half the time he sees them.

It's easy enough that when Mark asks everyone back for drinks in his and Rob's room one night after a gig, Gary doesn't think twice before accepting. With them all there, nothing's going to happen.

Right?

* * *

Mark is strewn across the bed, maybe a little bit tipsy, with Rob and Jay lying on either side of him. Howard is sprawled obscenely against a wall, legs spread wide and touching the foot of the bed, while Gary, for his part, kneels carefully on a cushion. They both protested Mark, Jay and Rob taking up all the space, when they could probably fit all five of them on there if they tried, but Rob just threw a couple of pillows at them and told them to stop moaning.

Maybe Gary shouldn't have a go at Mark if he's a bit tipsy, really, because he feels like he's starting to sway on his knees a bit too. Well that's what they get for being short. Gary is just drunk enough that the sight doesn't really bother him, despite everything he knows; he sees Mark sandwiched between Rob and Jay like that and he knows what it _could_ mean, but he doesn't feel the need to panic and flee. Not yet, anyway.

Comfortably incased in Jason's arms, Mark reaches out a thumb to Rob's mouth, giggling all the while. “You've got beer all over your chin,” he says, and Gary can't help but laugh along, softly. Rob is, and always will be, the messiest eater in the fucking world.

Rob makes a mildly annoyed noise as Mark wipes the spare fluid away. “Not the worst thing I could have there,” he mutters, which only makes Mark laugh some more.

“It's alright, Rob,” he says, leaning over to press a messy kiss to Rob's cheek. “I've got you.”

Gary blinks in confusion. Vaguely, he realises what must be happening here, but he doesn't think he's quite processed it yet. Rob makes a vague noise, his nose scrunching at Mark's lips upon his cheek, but as soon as they're that close together, Mark stops and smiles at him. Before anyone knows it, they're kissing, shamelessly, Mark making a contented noise between Rob's lips as their tongues meet and play together, not caring one whit as to who may be watching.

Behind them, Jay doesn't do anything, just keeps a firm grip on Mark's hips and sighs heavily. It's Mark who breaks the kiss, turns his pretty face up toward Jason's with a smile. Jason smiles back, and they do both have beautiful smiles. They kiss as well, deeper than Rob and Mark did, and not even someone as prudish as Gary could deny what's going on here.

The sight sobers him a bit, and he looks away, his cheeks turning pink again. _They're about to fuck,_ he thinks, and well, it's not really a surprise, but still – it's that easy? Mark can turn an ordinary night drinking with his mates into _that_ in seconds, and he doesn't mind? Not sure what to do, Gary turns to Howard. He too is watching, intrigued, a wry smile playing on his lips. _Should we go?_ Gary wants to ask, before he remembers – Howard's fucking Mark too. Why would he want to go?

Yes, technically, Gary is as well. But not really. He's _slept_ with Mark, but it's a big difference between that and being _sleeping_ with him. He should probably just go, before he makes it awkward.

Before he can though, Howard clearly notices his watchful eye, and turns toward him. He raises an eyebrow, but an expression of concern creeps over his face. “You right, Gaz?” he asks.

Gary stops. How does he answer that? “I – yeah,” he says, his blush worsening. He's embarrassed, either by what's happening or by his own reaction to it, he's not quite sure. Howard moves away from the wall, toward him, and Gary, in a panic, starts looking to escape. “I'm sorry, I'll just–”

Before he can get away, he feels one of Howard's arms enclose around his shoulders, trapping him. Gary shudders. _Fuck, he's so strong._ “You can if you want,” Howard mutters into Gary's ear, in that gruff, no-nonsense way of his. “But you don't have to,” he says. “We'd like you to stay.”

Gary bites his lip. It's not that he wants to go, really. It's just, he's not sure what he'll do if he stays. Howard says they want him to, but what _for_?

Still not sure he understands what's going on, Gary's eyes return to the threesome on the bed. Mark is returned to snogging Rob, playing with the fly of his trousers teasingly. Jay hasn't even waited that long, his hand down the front of Mark's pants, and Gary can see his fist moving through the fabric, making Mark gasp into Robbie's mouth. None of them feels the least bit embarrassed or ashamed of what they're doing, and Gary – just for a moment – feels bitterly jealous.

The sight is so distracting he hardly notices at first when he feels something nibbling against the crook of his neck. Howard has to dig his teeth in until he gasps in shock. “How!” he says, and strong fingers grasp him by the hip. He moans at that hot, wet tongue licking along his skin, until Howard finds his earlobe and bites. “ _How_!”

His startled noises rouse Mark from his pleasure, breaking his kiss with Robbie to poke his head up above the bed. “Careful, Doug,” he reprimands, an irrepressible smile on his lips. “He's new at this. Don't scare him.”

Gary shivers, not sure how he feels regarding being talked about in the third person like that. Howard stops sucking on his earlobe, pulls back to examine him more thoroughly. “Gaz?” he asks, and Gary looks up at him, still a little afraid of what he'll see. But he shouldn't be afraid of Howard. Howard has always loved him, always trusted him, and when Gary looks up, he sees an awful lot of genuine worry written there. He knows his Dougie would never hurt him. “You do want this, don't you?”

He bites his lip. He does want this, of course he does, he has for awhile – at least since he spied on Mark, if not longer. It's just admitting it that seems to be problem.

“Yeah,” Gary forces himself to nod, ignoring his flush and swallowing the lump in his throat. “J-just be careful with me, alright Doug?” He laughs a little at the end, trying to sound less like a helpless virgin than he knows he does.

Howard nods along, like he's heard that before. “Yeah, of course,” he says, and before Gary gets the chance to add anything else, Howard's mouth seals over his, settling the matter once and for all.

He moans, instinctively, between Howard's lips, and soon hears a moan to match his own. When he sneaks his eyes back open for a second he spots Mark, rolled back over to face Jason, making shameless noises between his lips and rubbing his arse against Rob's groin. Gary can't watch for long though, as Howard's hand grabs him by the his hair, pulls him in closer and plunges a tongue deep in his mouth, deep enough Gary feels like he can do nothing but take it, one hand grasping Howard's shoulder for support and the other, sneaking up his shirt, feeling the lines of those hard muscles and wondering what his best friend is about to do to him – not that what Mark did wasn't wonderful, of course it was, but Howard is so _strong_...

Howard breaks the kiss, but Gary keeps his eyes closed, letting How push his body around and into position as he will. He doesn't open them again until he realises he's been pulled into Howard's lap, his back pressed against Howard's chest, Howard's arms wrapped around him and reaching up to squeeze his nipples through his shirt. When he does, he sees Mark with an arm around Jason's neck, jeans now down around his knees, one of Jay's hands around his cock and wanking up off slowly. Meanwhile, Rob's gotten lube from _somewhere_ , and has two fingers deep in Mark's hole, slicking him thoroughly. “ _Ah,_ yes,” Mark gasps against Jay's chin, clearly loving it.

It's that sight that makes him realise just how hard Howard is against his arse, rocking against it, and he moans as he keens into the movement. “Alright, Gaz. I've got you.” His hand slides easily down the front of Gary's tracksuit, and Gary makes a choked noise. The others might make fun of him for, as Mark puts it, 'thinking you can go on tour with three tracksuits and an anorak', but it can't be denied, his tracksuits come off easily when it's necessary.

He's just about starting to feel overwhelmed when he feels Howard's lips pressed against his collarbone again, threatening to leave a hickey, holding him tight so he can grind his hard cock against Gary's arse, but when Howard's hand delves inside his briefs and takes ahold of his dick, Gary only whines and spreads his legs wider, his head thrown back against Howard's shoulder. He likes what's happening. He's still not a hundred per cent sure he knows what's happening, but he likes it anyway.

Across the room, Mark is making ever more desperate noises, three of Rob's fingers fucking his arse, while Jay's hand is wrapped around the two of them now, wanking them both off at once, and Mark has to bite on his shoulder to keep himself under control. “Oh god Rob, just like that, harder, fuck I love it so much...”

Howard's cock twitches hard at Mark's filthy words, and Gary has to bite his lip to smother a whine at the feel of it pulsing against him. God, Mark sounds like such a slut when he talks like that, but Gary would be lying if he tried to pretend any of them weren't getting off on it.

“Gaz,” Howard groans against his ear, his breath hot and heavy, “would you get on your hands and knees for me?”

He shudders. _No, I shouldn't,_ says the voice at the back of his mind that is still trying to maintain his pride, doesn't want to let himself be... that voice is quickly overwhelmed though, and Gary awkwardly slides onto his front with a groan, the carpet harsh against his palms. The position leaves him feeling so vulnerable, and he bites his lip, hoping Howard will get to whatever it is he wants to do (not that Gary doesn't have some idea what that might be) soon.

“Christ,” Howard whispers, and Gary feels a quick kiss to his left shoulderblade, which helps him relax a little. His trackies fall down around his knees easily, too easily, and he shivers at the cold air that hits his bare skin.

He knows, vaguely, what Howard must want to do to him, and braces himself for the feel of fingers pressed against him, stretching him open once more – but he didn't think it through quite properly, didn't remember what Mark did to him that he couldn't have done to himself if he tried, and he cries out in shock as he feels something hot and wet close over his hole. “ _Ah_!”

That gets everyone's attention, Rob, Jay and Mark all in sync raising a little off the bed to take a look at him and Howard, what they're getting up too. Rob in particular, his eyes go wide, almost black with how hard he's staring, and Gary has to avert his eyes – he feels seen right through. He feels a wave of insecurity, wonders why anyone would want to fuck _him_ when beautiful little Mark is right over there on offer, but then Howard's tongue pushes inside him and it's hard to think of anything. “Oh god,” he moans desperately as he squirms against it, Howard's tongue quick and reckless inside him in a way Mark's wasn't. _Why does this always happen to me?_ He wonders, which is maybe a bit premature given this is the second time someone's done this to him ever – but it seems to be a guaranteed method of sending him spiralling out of control, and he isn't sure how he feels about that.

“Good boy, How,” Mark whispers across the room, and when Gary chances another glimpse, he, Rob and Jay are sitting on the edge of the bed now, still tangled together, while Mark's bright blue eyes are glittering. “He likes that.”

Howard just hums into Gary's hole, making him almost choke on his own tongue. Well. He can hardly deny it. Two strong hands find his cheeks and spread them apart, letting Howard lick and suck deeper inside him, and Gary soon thinks Howard's tongue is too big for anyone's good. “Please,” he whines, and with one arm still braced on the floor and probably getting carpet burn, he reaches behind himself, unconsciously grabbing Howard's curls, trying to pull him in further.

Of course that's the moment Howard chooses to pull back, sliding out of his grasp effortlessly. “Easy, Gaz,” he says, panting for breath, while Gary can't help but whine at the loss. He coughs. “Jay, you mind passing the lube for a sec? And condoms?”

Gary is relieved by that last bit; he is, whatever his current position may imply, still the responsible one, and if he thought the others were going to forget to wrap up, he'd have to remind them. And he doesn't want to ruin the mood. He looks up, and sees Jay is practically shuddering, with Mark in his lap and sucking along his collarbone, playing with his cock teasingly. “Hang on.” Jay has to grope behind Rob's body to find the bottle, but he manages, and grabs about three condoms from the packet one of them must have put on the bed while Gary wasn't looking to boot. “There you go.”

“Cheers mate,” Howard says as he grabs the bottle off the floor, while Gary waits in position, shivering again. _He really is going to fuck me,_ which admittedly isn't exactly a surprise at this point, but Gary's not sure he's had time to really process it. He keeps getting distracted, after all.

“S'alright.” Howard leans back over and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” He pauses. “This is what you want, right?”

He already asked that, but given what a mess he is, Gary can't fault Howard for double-checking. He nods. “Yeah,” he says, and then gasps when he feels one finger circling teasingly around his entrance. “Oh, jesus How–”

_Smack!_

“Ow!” he cries out as Howard's hand comes down, hard and without warning, on the bare cheeks of his arse. His cock twitches, but when his brain gets a moment to realise what just happened, he stops and looks up over his shoulder with a glare. “The hell was that for?” he asks, trying to sound as authoritative as he can in this position.

Howard, looking both a little sheepish and insufferably smug, laughs. “Sorry mate. Couldn't resist.” Gary huffs, looking back at the floor. “I mean, try to see it my way,” Howard does it again, and this time, it just makes Gary _moan_. “You could've saved us all a lot of trouble wondering what was the matter with you if you'd just said you wanted to join in. So a couple of spanks might be deserved, you know.”

Gary flushes again at that, wanting to protest but not quite sure how. At the third whack he lets out a needy cry, his mind going hazy again. A faint hint of pan is starting to echo through his body from the blows, playful as there were, and Gary's cock pulses again as he adjusts to it. _I'm getting off on this,_ he realises, and maybe he ought to stop being surprised at all the things he's discovering turn him on, but he can't quite help himself.

He hears laughter and looks up to see Rob, still with his arms around Mark's waist, staring at him again. “Don't think you thought this through Dougie,” he grins. “Looks like he's enjoying that.”

“Ah well,” says Howard, clearly not having had the slightest intention of hurting Gary in the first place, and meanwhile Gary feels a little indignant at what Robbie just said about him. Yes, it's _true,_ but that doesn't mean Gary's quite comfortable with the thought Rob can see right through him like that.

Meanwhile meanwhile, Mark lets out a needy moan, throwing his head back against Rob's shoulder. “I don't mean to be awful, Rob, but–” he pants heavily, writhing as Jason strokes him, “–focus, please?”

Rob's leering eyes are torn away from Gary, which Gary isn't sure how to feel about, instead returning to Mark with an apologetic look. “Oh. Sorry mate,” he says, kissing his neck briefly before, without hesitation, picking him up and pull him down onto his cock, burying himself balls deep in one move.

“Mm, yes!” Mark cries out, mouth dropping open at the wave pleasure as he's properly filled. Jay groans, and Gary spots him moving, although he's not quite sure why or where to yet. Rob doesn't hesitate, fucking Mark like his life depends on it, the loud slap of skin against skin filling the room and possibly waking the guests next door – if all the moaning and shouting hasn't done that already.

Gary also has his mouth open, staring dumbfounded at the scene playing out in front of him. It's not a surprise, and hell, this isn't the first time he's seen it, but he feels absolutely filthy just to be in the same room as them while they do this. God, Mark really does love it, doesn't he?

He's so distracted that two slick fingers suddenly pushed into his hole come as a complete shock. “Ah!” he gasps, clutching at the carpet at the stab of pain and pleasure all mixed together, like when Howard spanked him earlier, but _more_. Howard chuckles behind him.

“Didn't forget me, did ya Gaz?” Gary's embarrassed to realise he sort of did, doesn't want to admit that, but luckily Howard doesn't seem to be expecting him to actually answer. He curls his fingers deep inside, earns more needy moans from Gary. “They're beautiful like that, aren't they?” Howard asks with what seems like genuine awe in his voice. “Our Markie takes cock so well.”

Gary looks back up to see Mark flat-out whimpering now – he realises why Jay was moving before as well, because now he's crouched on the end of the bed on all fours, mouth wrapped elegantly around Mark's cock, sucking him off slowly, like they have all the time in the world. Mark can only tremble and beg between the two men taking his dick and his arse, while Rob grunts with exertion, one hand gripping Mark's hip hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, the other threaded through Jay's short hair and threatening to push him down further, but not doing so yet.

The sight makes him shudder and moan, and Howard leaning over to nip at his earlobe from behind. “Don't be jealous, Gaz,” he says. “You'll get your turn.”

 _Oh fuck,_ thinks Gary, but he can hardly protest when he can't help himself lowering his chest down to the floor and sticking his arse higher in the air lewdly, desperate to force Howard's fingers deeper inside him, wriggling until they find that one spot. He ends up with his cheek pressed against the carpet, and he can't actually see the threesome on the bed now, but he can still hear the filthy sounds that fill the room, Rob huffing and Mark gasping and Jay sucking, and it only makes him more desperate. He wants to know how Mark feels right now, he realises. Howard's fingers inside him feel wonderful, but Gary doesn't think he's loving it quite as much as Mark is. And he wants to.

Howard's third finger slides into him just as he reaches underneath with his other hand, giving Gary's neglected cock a few strokes. Both things make him yelp. “Oh christ you're tight,” Howard tells him, forcing his way in down to the knuckle, and Gary bites as his hole clenches instinctively around them, feeling more complimented than maybe he ought. “Tight and wet.” How's thumb circles his dripping slit. “You're perfect.”

“That's it,” Rob mutters across the room, and Gary just about manages to raise his head enough to spot him clutching harder at Jay's hair – Jay who is just about swallowing Mark whole now – clearly near the edge. “Make him come for us.” As he says that though, his eyes wander back over to Gary and Howard, and Gary whines, having to look away again.

He whimpers as those three fingers stretch his arse and play with his sweet spot, and Howard's other hand suddenly clenches hard around the base of his dick, making sure he won't come before – well, before he gets fucked. “Oh god, oh please, oh god...” Gary finds himself whispering, practically drooling on the floor.

“Fuck,” says Howard, who Gary isn't sure heard either him or Robbie, but then those three fingers slide out and Gary can't help whining at the loss. Then Howard's cock slides into the cleft of his arse instead, rubbing up and down there teasingly, and Gary makes the neediest noise he has all night. “You ready, Gaz?”

Panting against the carpet, Gary nods desperately. Whatever part of his brain is still thinking rationally wants to point out he's on all fours on a cheap hotel room floor, with three other men fucking on the bed in front of them, and that's not exactly the ideal way to lose your backdoor virginity, he thinks. But he's too far gone to even think about stopping now. “Please How,” he says, sneaking an eye back toward the other three. Mark is too far gone to even moan anymore, his beautiful face completely slack with bliss, eyes closed, open-mouthed, letting it all wash over him. Gary shivers. “Make me...”

He doesn't know how he was planning on ending that sentence, and it gets interrupted by the disappointed groan he lets out when Howard pulls away, in any case. He's only gone to fetch the lube and condoms, Gary soon realises, and the wait for him to prepare himself isn't actually that long, but to Gary, it feels like an eternity. When he feels the head of Howard's cock, safely sheathed in latex and covered in something slick, pressed against his rim, he almost wants to sob in relief. Howard's hands find his arse and hold on tight, fingers almost shaking – _is he nervous?_ Gary wonders. “Right, Gaz?” he asks.

Gary moans, clutching the carpet once more. “Yeah.”

Howard starts to push into him, and Gary makes an obscene noise. Howard's hand finds his cock again, squeezing tight – Gary doesn't know if that's meant to get him through the inevitable pain, or to make sure he won't come just from the feel of Howard inside him. Either seems possible. _He's big,_ thinks Gary as the tip of it breaches his tight ring of muscle and makes him shudder all over. Maybe that's why Howard wanted him in this position; so he couldn't see what he'd be taking inside him and then panic. It hurts, having something that thick and solid thrust into his hole, no matter how slowly, but he soon realises, that does not put him off. If anything, it only turns him on more. Christ, that's – that's something.

“Fuck,” Howard gasps as he inserts himself inch by inch, which Gary agrees with, really. He stops once he's about halfway in, giving time for Gary to adjust, but within seconds Gary finds himself squirming again, keening, trying to get it further in. Howard makes a bemused noise. “Alright?”

“ _Mmm,_ ” Gary moans, and it still hurts, but somehow he knows that if he just pushes through that, he'll be rewarded. “Deeper.” His cheeks are red, and he sounds so needy, but luckily, no-one can see his face at the moment anyway.

“Ah,” Howard says, and then he laughs, before he thrusts in further like Gary asked. Gary cries out, and fuck, it really does hurt, but then Howard's cock rubs against that one spot inside him and it's hard to think about anything else really.

“Oh god...”

“–Oh god, oh fuck, oh god.” Gary is dragged out of his agony and ecstasy by the sound of Robbie, again, panting and gasping in need as he sheaths himself in Mark's arse. “Markie, Markie fuck, I'm going to–”

Howard bottoms out and Gary whines, the pain disappearing beneath just how good it feels to filled up like that. “Fuck, Gaz,” Howard moans in his ear, which only makes Gary shake harder. “You're so bloody tight, christ, you feel incredible, you have no idea.” Howard is clearly still trying to restrain himself, but Gary realises he's not making it easy, his hole clenching around Howard's dick eagerly. “I just want to fuck you. Please, mate, let me fuck you.”

Gary takes a moment to realise what Howard's asking, but when he does, he has to laugh. “ _Yes,_ How,” he gasps, squirming on the end of his cock shamelessly. “God, what are you waiting for?”

At that Howard makes a nonplussed noise, giving Gary another light slap on his arse that only makes him gasp and giggle again. He doesn't say anything though, instead righting himself until he's on his knees behind Gary, strong hands grasping his hips as he pulls back, before burying himself to the root in one move.

Gary muffles his cry against the floor. Instinctively, Howard seems to know what he wants, fucking him hard and deep enough, hand finding his cock and wanking him off in time, and at that point Gary's brain takes a raincheck, he can start thinking again and get all prudish and embarrassed _later_. The sound of Howard's balls slapping against his arse meets and makes an obscene rhythm with the sound of Rob's doing the same against Mark's.

His fucked-out bliss gets interrupted though, by a cry loud and startling enough it manages to pierce the haze. He looks up to see Mark grabbing desperately at Jason's hair, not sure whether to pull him closer or push him away. “Oh god, Jay, Jay please I'm–”

But Jay only gives him a pleased hum, letting Rob push him down until he's practically swallowing Mark's balls, while Rob kisses and sucks the crook of his neck. “S'alright, Markie,” he whispers, his voice softer than Gary thinks he's ever heard it. “Let it go. We'll look after you.”

Gary can see the exact moment Mark tumbles over the brink, shuddering and panting as he spills into Jason's mouth. Jay groans, and Gary can see his throat working, swallowing without hesitation. “Oh fuck,” Rob gasps, and Gary watches him drive desperately into Mark's hole a few more times before he freezes, biting down on his shoulder and shuddering as he comes.

He's not quite sure what happens after that; maybe it's all going very quickly or perhaps the pleasure he's in is making time play tricks on him, but before he knows it he's face-down on the floor again, whimpering as Howard's cock stuffs his arse full while his hand jerks him so roughly it almost hurts. With his spare hand, still wet with lube, Howard spanks him one more time, and that's enough; Gary bites his own lip and thinks he tastes blood as he comes, crying out even louder than Mark did.

“Fuck,” Howard pants at him, and Gary moans as he feels that cock pull out abruptly of his wet hole. As his head swims, Gary opens his eyes and stares at the puddle of his own come lying underneath him, soaking into the carpet. He winces in guilt and embarrassment. _Some poor maid's going to have to clean that up,_ he thinks.

He hears something land on the floor beside him, and then the _smack smack smack_ sound of flesh on flesh. Gary gasps softly as he realises what Howard's doing, and his spent cock twitches once more at the thought. It doesn't take long; Howard lets out a filthy groan and Gary moans as he feels the come spill across his skin, down the cleft of his arse, barely missing the hem of the T-shirt he only now realises he never actually bothered to take off. He wonders if Mark told Howard just how much he liked being come on last time, or if Howard figured it out for himself – maybe Gary's just obvious.

There's heavy sighing across the room as they all slowly extract themselves from one another, Gary still getting breath back. Howard's hand rubs between his shoulders gently. “You okay down there?”

“Yeah,” he answers automatically, but when he tries to pull himself up, he hisses at the sting in his arms. Once he makes it into a kneeling position, he sees the redness all over the skin. Ah. Well, it wasn't like he didn't expect carpet burn. His knees are probably worse, he thinks with a wince. How exactly is he gonna keep all that covered up?

Howard peers over his shoulder, takes a look at the damage. “Erm. Sorry 'bout that,” he says guiltily. “Worth it though, eh?”

Now thinking straight, Gary can't help but blush again, dropping his eyes to the floor (which only makes things worse, given he's suddenly reminded he just came there and all). Still: “...yeah.” Hard as it might be to admit he let Howard pound him into next week, on the ground like an animal, there's no denying just how good it felt. _I'm in trouble,_ thinks Gary, not for the first time.

Strong hands squeeze his shoulders. “C'mon, let's get these off you,” Howard says, tugging at his t-shirt. “Why are you still wearing so many bloody clothes anyway?”

“Because you didn't remember to take them off me?” Gary suggests, and Howard snorts.

“And you could've done nothing about that?” Gary opens his mouth to respond, but instead he just finds himself lifting his arms obediently above his head, letting Howard pull his top off. _Bollocks._ He's helped to his feet, and steps out of the tracksuit bottoms already in a heap around his ankles anyway.

“You lot, make some room,” Howard calls to the trio on the bed, one strong arm wrapped firmly around Gary's shoulders. “I can't believe you made me deflower him on the _floor_.”

Rob makes an offended noise. “We would have moved if you'd asked, Doug,” he says. “Not our fault you're a kinky bastard.”

Howard just laughs good-naturedly at that, while Gary bites his lip and is glad nobody points out just how little he protested at the time.

As they make their way over, Gary is suddenly reminded that while most of them just came, more-or-less simultaneously it seems, poor Jay didn't get to. And that doesn't seem fair. He's perched against the headboard, legs neatly curled under himself, one hand wrapped loosely around his hard cock. He's not ready to commit to just tossing himself off – still hoping one of them is going to come take care of him. But it's not like Jay to demand anything.

Mark being Mark, he is of course the first to notice, starts making his way over immediately, greeting Jason with a soft, loving kiss. Gary wonders if he can still taste his own come in Jay's mouth, and shivers. “Suppose I owe you something, huh?” Mark whispers, his fingers easily drifting down and taking hold.

Jay chuckles as he takes his own hand away, leaning back upon the bed and letting Mark take over. “Proper selfless, aren't you Markie?” he teases. “Don't love getting your hands on my dick at all...”

Mark nips at his earlobe, making Jason gasp. “You can talk.”

They're both clearly enjoying themselves, and maybe Gary should just leave them be then, since Mark clearly knows what he's doing (he _knows_ Mark knows what he's doing) – but he finds himself drawn to them, as if by magic.

Before he knows it he's sat by Jason's side too, staring down shamelessly as Mark's small hands wrap around Jason's cock. He's got a good handful there – not as big as Howard, he doesn't think, not even as big as Mark himself (which seems off, but anyway) – but still nothing to be ashamed of, not at all. Gary bites his lip. “Hi Jay,” he blurts out, suddenly realising that if he's going to blatantly stare at his bandmate getting wanked off, he really ought to say hello first.

Jason, whose eyes, understandably, were almost closed from the pleasure of having Mark's hand on him, pops them back open. He tilts his head to the side to peer at Gary curiously. “Hello?” he says, bemused, but grinning slightly; clearly not unhappy to see him there. That's a relief. Mark also stops kissing Jay's neck and looks up, although he doesn't stop his stroking, staring at Gary across Jason's body. Gary blushes again. They're both wondering what he's doing here, and that makes him feel like he has to do something.

Instinctively, he reaches out and grabs Jay's cock as best he can. “I-is this alright?” he asks gently, his palm wrapped around the base of it, his hand barely a millimetre apart from Mark's, and he shivers at how the hot, pulsing rhythm of it makes him feel.

Jay shudders and keens toward it, which is encouraging, he supposes. He chuckles again before answering. “Never knew you to be so shy about asking for things, Gaz,” he says, and Gary bites his lip. Jay's right, he's not usually the shy type. But this is different; _sex_ is different. “It suits you.” That only makes him blush deeper. _Oh_. “Fuck,” Jay gasps as Gary curls his fingers against the underside, stroking the thick vein there. “That's dead good, you two, keep going,” he moans, head thrown back and letting them do what they want with him. “You're good at this, Gary.”

Mark grins at Gary while they wank Jay off, and Gary can't help grinning back. He suspects Mark knows how good he is, and so Jay doesn't have to tell him. Gary's cock starts twitching back to life entirely too quickly, much quicker than he thought he was capable of.

Gary wraps his hand around Jason's base, kneading his balls with the palm, while Mark strokes and teases the head. He's always liked the shape of his hands, for no particular reason, but it turns out they're good for this; their solid, square shape means he can rub and touch a lot of Jason at once. The thought pleases Gary more than it probably ought to. Mark leans in to kiss and suck along Jay's clavicle, while Jay tilts over to suck on Gary's earlobe; he finds himself groaning softly, half-hard again already, only getting harder at the thought of Jay coming in his hand.

He watches as drops of precome drop from the tip of Jason's cock onto Mark's fingers. He bites his lip. Jay shudders and sighs into his neck, he must be getting close – Jay's got pretty good self-control, but nobody has that much self-control. It would be easy enough for them both to keep going, to let poor Jay come already, but as Gary watches the fluid trickle from him he can't help craving something more. He doesn't know why, but it makes him remember how Mark moaned with as he sucked Gary's cock, or Howard's, that first time he saw them – even Jay hardly seemed to hate it, taking Mark all the way to the back of his throat, and Gary wants to know why. He _needs_ to know why.

Logically, he probably shouldn't. He should have hated all his curiosities sated by Howard fucking him through the floor earlier. But well, if he's hear anyway, what's the harm in pushing just a bit further?

Before he has time to talk himself out of it, he reaches out with his other hand and grabs Mark's wrist. “Wait, Mark – wait,” he says. Mark stops, giving him a curious look, while Jay shudders underneath them, clearly growing frustrated. Gary does feel a little bit guilty for that, and so he rubs his half of Jay's cock faster, trying to prove – well, something. “It's just, I want... I need...” for all he's let them do to him, he still hasn't learned how to say any of it aloud. So instead he just darts down, pressing his tongue shamelessly against the length of Jay's cock – there's no misinterpreting _that_ , after all.

Jay gasps softly, this legs spreading wider and giving Gary more room. Mark looks surprised, but he doesn't miss a beat, his head slipping further up Jay's length to hold it steady for Gary. _What am I doing?_ Gary wonders, because he doesn't actually have a fucking clue, but he tries his best, covering every inch of Jay's cock he can in his saliva and hearing him groan from above. “That's it, Gaz,” Mark cooes approvingly, and Gary looks to meet those shining blue eyes, clearly delighted with this. Gary feels two hands, one from each of them, fold through his hair, urging him on. “You like that, don't you? You want our Jay's lovely cock in your mouth?” Gary moves his tongue over the head, precome now dripping directly onto his tongue, and he can't help but moan. _Oh god, yes._ Mark's grin widens. “Open.”

Gary can't think of disobeying, he just closes his eyes and drops his jaw as far as he can, letting Mark feed Jay's cock between his lips slowly. Thick flesh and the sharp taste of salt fills his mouth and Gary groans, overwhelmed. “That's it,” Jay whispers, taking over for Mark as grips a little bit harder at the back of Gary's head – understandably, since he's the one getting sucked off and all. “There you go, Gaz. Fuck, that feels so good.”

He nods in agreement, before he realises that wasn't a question. Still, he does agree. He doesn't know why, but something about this is so _satisfying_ , maybe even more than Howard fucking him was – it stretches his jaw and overwhelms his tastebuds, but he loves it, loves being pushed to his limits, loves making Jay shudder and groan with just his mouth.

It's still not like he actually knows what he's doing, so he doesn't bother trying any fancy tricks; he barely dares to keep lapping at the fluid from Jay's slit, although Jay sighs in pleasure whenever he does. He just goes where they tell him, pushing him down and pulling him back, guiding him until he's bobbing his head rhythmically, lips wet and swollen. Jay's not the pushy type, he doesn't make Gary take him more than halfway – although the fact he's sure Mark is stroking whatever he can't suck probably helps there. Honestly, he finds himself wishing they would force him down further, struggling to get an inch more than they'll give him – he could take more of it if he tried, he's sure of that. He's not sure how to ask for it though.

Jay tenses up and starts to moan; he's getting close again, clearly. Mark's hand tightens in Gary's hair, realising what's happening and prepared to pull him back if need be, but Gary kind of doesn't want him too; Jay's about to come in his mouth, and he wants to know what that's like. He lets himself moan too, muffled, he's hard and eager and just about ready for–

“Jesus!”

He opens his eyes, and when he looks sideways he sees Rob, staring dumbfounded, mouth so wide he's practically gagging, staring at them like he can't tear his eyes away. His cock is rock hard, and Gary blinks in surprise. He knows Rob is young, but...

Then he looks down and realises he's just as hard, so he really shouldn't judge. Mark makes a curious noise, looking back over his shoulder to see Rob, and then he chuckles. “Hang on.”

Jay shudders as Mark lets go of his cock, but Gary can't help but feel relieved, taking advantage to slide his lips down around a little more of the length while nobody's paying that much attention. Jason groans and Gary coughs, the head of it brushing ever so slightly against the back of his throat, but he's not willing to give up just yet. “Rob,” Mark says as he shuffles across the bed, pulling Rob into a lewd, messy kiss, grabbing his cock fiercely and Gary fully expects that to keep going, for Mark to wank Robbie off once more while he blows Jason, until he feels a hand grab his hair and tug again.

“Gaz?” Mark soft voice floats down toward him, and Gary pauses. “Hold on a second, will you?” Jason groans, and Gary is deeply tempted to agree with him. What is it? “Sorry Jay,” says Mark with and apologetic wince, “but you might have to wait – I know someone who's gagging to fuck this one.”

“What?!” Rob blurts out while Gary's head still spins, trying to understand. “No I'm not! Mark, shut up! I am not!”

Gary pulls up and off Jason's cock, panting for breath, Jason shudders against him, but he can't help but laugh. “Convincing, Rob,” he says, and a pillow goes flying through the air toward his head.

Mark laughs too, while the implications of what everybody's saying slowly dawn on Gary. “Rob?” When he tilts his head so he can meet Rob's eye, Rob stares like a deer in the headlights. He looks terrified. He looks like he's just had something he was desperately trying to hide, maybe not even admitting to himself, dragged into the open for everyone to see. Before he knows it, Gary is crawling toward him. “Do you – you want to...?”

“No, no I...” but he trails off as Gary gets closer, rendered speechless for what might be the first time ever. When Gary grabs him by the thighs and squeezes, he gasps. “Gaz!”

“It's alright, Rob,” Gary says with a confidence he doesn't really feel. Rob hesitates, his prick twitching, and Gary slowly, deliberately licks his lips at the sight of it. _He wants to fuck me._ Not that the others don't, but well, it's what Mark said, isn't it? The others wouldn't mind fucking him, but Rob is _gagging_ for it. The thought sends a thrill up Gary's spine.

Before he can decide what he's going to do about it though, a hand finds his shoulder and squeezes, hard. “Gaz.” He looks up. Rob's eyes now look hard, vicious. He's always been more decisive than Gary. “Up.”

Gary finds himself dragged that way before he gets the chance to agree or otherwise; Rob holds him firm and smashes his mouth down over his, claiming him with little more than a whine. He moans as Rob's strong, dominating tongue pushes into his mouth, both hands clutching at his hair. _Oh god,_ Gary thinks, shuffling toward him. _Yes, just like that_.

Behind them, he hears a sigh and yet more lips smacking together. “Sorry Jay,” Mark says in between kisses. “I swear this wasn't planned. I'll let you come soon, promise.”

Jay huffs, part amused, part frustrated. “I suppose I trust you,” he says. “Thought you were meant to be the slut of the band though, Markie. How is it I'm the one who never gets to come?”

Mark giggles at that, and then Jay gasps, telling Gary Mark just did _something_ to him. “Maybe I like your dick enough I'm not ready to give it up yet.”

“Oh really?”

Suddenly Mark lets out a cry, and Gary can't help breaking the kiss to investigate what's happening. He sees Mark spun one-eighty, on his knees with Jay kneeling behind him, hands behind his back and cock sticking out in the eye, pink and hard and perfect. Gary's mouth waters looking. “You did say Mark, you owed me,” Jay whispers, biting Mark's ear.

There's a sharp pull on Gary's hair and he whines. “Focus, Gaz!”

Gary is shoved onto his back without warning, and gasps as he finds himself on his back with Rob looming over him, looking deliciously big and intimidating, so much so Gary completely forgets how much younger he is. Instinctively, his legs open wider, and Rob drags him up into another searing, jealous kiss. He gropes at Rob's chest for support, their cocks smacking together a few times as Gary thrusts into the air. “Fucking desperate for it, aren't ya?” Rob mutters into his mouth, and then Gary all but screams when he feels Rob thrust three fingers into his still-wet hole, like they belong there.

“ _Easy,_ Rob,” comes a voice, and while Gary's still adjusting to the intrusion he tilts his head back to see Howard – leaning against the headboard with a dark look in his eye: horny, but concerned. “I had fun fucking him, you know,” he says. “I won't have you turning him off it for life.”

“I won't!” Rob protests, while Mark, clutching the duvet and rubbing his arse not-so-subtly on Jason's cock, laughs gently.

“Not feeling a bit left out there, are you How?” he asks, teasing but still, never wanting to leave anyone out if he can help it.

Howard snorts. When Gary checks, he is half-hard and stroking himself slowly, but still he shakes his head. “Yeah, maybe you lot can all get it up again that quickly, but I'm _old_ ,” he says. “Gimme ten minutes, will ya?”

“Fair enough,” says Mark, then he gets distracted by Jason thrusting into him, crying out and stretching along the sheets at the sudden pressure. Gary cries out too when he feels Rob's spare hand grab his hair again, reprimanding him, and his cock throbs tellingly against his belly. _I like that,_ he realises with mild alarm.

“Rob,” moans as those fingers start to push in and out of him roughly; Rob's not as careful as Howard was, although maybe he reckons if Howard's already broken him in he doesn't _need_ to be, but Gary thinks he feels a slight shake in the other boy's wrist that tells him Rob is nervous. Maybe he shouldn't like that thought, but oh well.

“That's it Gaz, you take it so well,” Rob whispers in his ear, making Gary bite his lip; is that a compliment? “Knew you would. Knew you wouldn't be such a fucking prude behind closed doors...”

 _You thought about this a lot, Rob?_ he wants to ask, but he's too busy moaning as Rob's fingers twist against his sweet spot, making him squirm again. He awkwardly moves his legs up to wrap them around Rob, pull him closer, scratching his nails down the other boy's back. He might be leaving marks, but he's got a bizarre hunch that Robbie actually isn't going to mind. “ _Rob_ ,” he gasps, a drop of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth. “Rob, please, fuck me, just fuck me, please...”

“ _Shit_.” Rob starts scrabbling for a condom above his head; Gary is relieved, because he's not sure he'd have remembered to remind Rob, honestly. “That's it, Gaz, tell me what you want.” He groans in dismay as Robbie slowly extracts his fingers from his hole, and then bites his lip. _Come on, be patient,_ he tells himself. He glances down and watches as Rob sheaths his cock, squirming and, perhaps, subconsciously spreading his legs wider. “You want my dick in your arse, don't you?”

Gary's cheeks turn red again. Yes, he does, clearly he does, but he's not sure he can just say that. Not sure what to do, he chances another look over Robbie's shoulder, toward Mark – Mark who has his eyes shut in bliss as Jason suckles at his shoulder, fucking him slow and deep. Mark clearly isn't paying one whit of attention to them anymore, but still. “He always talk this much in bed?” Gary asks, trying to sound unaffected, and then– “Ow!”

Rob just slapped him, in the face – only gently mind, but still. Gary gapes at him in shock, but he can't deny how his prick twitches and shoots pre-come across his stomach. _How do they keep knowing what I want?_ he wonders. _I don't even know what I want!_ Rob is grinning at him. “You're in for it now, Barlow,” he says.

Gary doesn't get the chance to respond before he can feel Rob's cock pressing into him, his insides burning at the friction, and he can only gasp and make a ridiculous choked noise. _Yes,_ he thinks as the head of it pops through, and he squeezes Rob's shoulders, not sure if he's trying to encourage him or if he just needs something to hold on to.

In all honestly, maybe he could have done with a little more prep before taking another cock, because it does hurt again, more than he expected – but he can hardly bring himself to stop now. He gasps as Rob buries himself as deep as he can, with a soft kiss to his neck, and Gary feels both hands grab his thighs and hold him tight.

Rob doesn't wait before starting to fuck him hard, and Gary discovers he loves it, that cock pushing in and out of him without warning, making him feel aflame inside. Rob's a good deal smaller than Howard was, and his thrusts come less steadily, but Gary doesn't mind – Rob's neediness suits his own, he realises, and at each wild, desperate plunge as far as Rob can go Gary's scratching at his back again, grabbing his hair with one hand and his arse with the other, legs around his waist, begging for more. “Rob, Rob, please!”

He wonders why it is Rob's the one who's name he can't stop calling. Lips seal down over his own, maybe just to shut him up, but Gary gives into it with a moan. _This is so good,_ he thinks as Rob's dick strikes him deep, again and again, and he starts keening so he can rub his cock on Rob's belly as they move; he's getting so close–

Then from a little awhile away, he hears a deep groan. “Rob.” Gary opens his eyes, peers upward to see Jay again, balls-deep in Mark's hole but having stopped, denying himself this time. Mark whimpers, a hand sneaking down to his cock, clearly on the edge of coming again himself. “Wait a second.”

Robbie stops, and that makes Gary whimper too, squeezing his arse and thinking _no, no, I need it._ “What is it, Jay?” Rob looks over his shoulder, clearly frustrated, and Gary can't say he disagrees. Is this just Jay getting his own back?

Mark whimpers as he throws his head back against Jason's shoulder, nuzzling at him and trying to urge him on, but Jay's too stubborn to give in that easy. After a second's thinking, or maybe just trying to get his breath back, he speaks: “Roll him over.” Rob raises an eyebrow as Gary whimpers underneath. “Don't argue; I have an idea. Just do it.”

With an exaggerated, overdramatic sigh Rob moves, and Gary finds himself flipped over, onto his face on the mattress. He whines, more at his sudden emptiness than anything, but Rob is quick to fill him back up – which only reminds him how desperate he truly is to be filled.

He's moaning again as Rob slowly starts to push in and out, waiting on whatever Jay's great idea is, but he hears moans to echo his own. “It's alright Mark, we'll take care of you,” Jay whispers, and when Gary creaks his eyes open he realises they're moving, they're moving in very close and... _oh._

Mark's cock is right in front of him, thick and hard and dripping with pre-come and Gary's mouth starts watering again. “It's alright,” Jay whispers, and Gary wonders who he's talking to, him or Mark but he opens his mouth either way, watching as Jay strokes Mark's cock a few times and then he closes his eyes. Sure enough, he feels that cock being fed into his mouth and _oh god._

“Oh god,” Rob echoes his thoughts, and he feels Rob thrusting in and out of his hole fast, like he can't hold back. _Oh god, yes,_ he thinks, wrapping his lips around Mark's length and pushing his arse up, urging them all on, wanting it bad – although he's sure they've gathered that by now.

“Ah...” Mark moans as Gary sucks him, which really, is only fair – Mark did this for him, Mark did all of this for him he's sure, and so he ought to at least try to repay him. Not that it's really a sacrifice; Mark's cock slips down his throat and it makes him cough, but in the best possible way. God, this turns him on.

Gary is struggling to remember he's still meant to be ashamed and embarrassed by all this, he's overwhelmed by just how good it feels. Jason starts to fuck Mark properly again in time with Robbie, and that leaves Mark whimpering, keening and clutching Gary's hair in need. He's not at good at this as Mark was; he's choking, gasping and struggling for breath as Mark's cock pushes further and further into his throat, but it only makes him crave it more, makes him buck his arse up onto Robbie's dick eagerly.

Suddenly Gary realises the position he's now in, being fucked from either end like Mark was that first time he saw them, and he thinks – he should feel like a slut, since he wondered how Mark could do that without feeling like one. He's had them all in one hole or other, after all.

And he does, he feels like _such_ a slut. But he doesn't care anymore. It's just so good, being fucked in both his holes, and if that makes him a slut, well honestly, so be it.

“Oh god,” Rob moans, and Gary knows he must be getting close. _Fuck, yes, come in my arse,_ and he clenches his hole around him to urge him on. “Gary, please...”

“ _Oh_!” Mark shudders from head to toe, pulling Gary's hair roughly, too desperate to be as cautious as usual. “Please, please, please, yes!”

“That's it,” says Jay, fingers brushing against Gary's lips as he squeezes Mark's length. “When you want...”

Gary couldn't tell you what order everything happens in next. All he knows is Rob's sharp, loud cry, cursing as he buries his length in Gary's hole as deep as it'll go, filling him up so much he barely remembers his own name. Jay's eyes go wide and he trembles as he finally, silently gets his turn. Mark screams toward the ceiling, and then Gary's mouth is full of come, hot and salty and delicious, dribbling down his chin. He comes all over himself, without even a hand on his dick this time, rocking his body between two cocks and thinking: _yes, this is good, fuck Mark you were right all along._

Then he passes out.

* * *

When he comes too, someone is wiping at his brow gently with a wet washcloth. He moans and leans into the soft touches. He expects it to be Mark, because well, that just seems like such a Mark thing to do, but when he opens his eyes he's caught off-guard. “Rob?”

“Hi there.” Rob grins when he realises Gary's awake, but it's a nervous grin. “You right?” he asks. “Mark was fucking petrified when you nodded off. Took us ages to convince him you'd pull through, he could keep slutting it up without ya, so we kind of need you to snap back pretty soon Gaz.”

Gary blinks in confusion, not quite sure he's following, but when he peers around Robbie's body he sees Mark wrapping his mouth around Howard's cock, taking his whole length effortlessly – and christ, it's only when he sees Mark bobbing his head he realises just how huge Howard is. If he'd seen that, be probably would have panicked and run a mile.

He's glad he didn't.

Jason is curled up by Howard's side, nibbling at his earlobe while playing with his nipples, looking half asleep himself. Gary bites his lip. But they seem to be doing just fine on their own, and he thinks he aches enough for the next six months anyway.

He returns his face to Rob's. “It seems like they're doing alright?” he says.

Rob laughs. “Yeah, but you know Mark. Never give him an excuse to worry, 'cause you know he'll take it.”

They're interrupted by a sharp gasp, as Howard bucks up into Mark's mouth. Jason just smiles, leaning contentedly into his shoulder, while Mark hums in satisfaction. Gary watches as he keeps bobbing his head a few times, wringing out everything he can, before Howard shudders and softly pushes him away, silently declaring that they're done here.

Once he does though, Mark moves on to his next target, and Gary stares like a deer in the headlights once Mark stares crawling toward him, smirking all the while. “Mm!” he gasps as Mark arrives opposite Rob and pulls him into a kiss, deep and thorough. He can't be surprised – Mark starts pouring Howard's come into his mouth, and he drinks it up eagerly, immediately giving into his own lust. _They've turned me into such a slut,_ he thinks, but well, there's not much he can do about that now, is there?

“Jesus christ.” Gary breaks the kiss, wiping a spare drop of come from his chin, and turns his head to see Rob staring at them slack-jawed, again. “You two should do that more often,” he declares, clearly trying to sound as cocky as usual, and not really succeeding. “It's hot.”

Mark giggles. “Glad you approve, Rob,” he says and leans over to kiss him as well, briefly. Meanwhile, Gary feels something warm roll into his side. Jay and Howard. Jay is curled up by Howard's back while Howard, also almost asleep, sticks a hand out to ruffle his hair. They all need sleep, really, and this bed isn't actually that big.

One the kiss is done Mark extracts himself from Robbie, pulling back to settle on Gary's chest. “So,” he says, a hint of concern creeping over his features again as he meets Gary's eye. “Are you alright?”

Gary blinks. _Ah, right, that_. He can't blame Mark for being worried. “...Yeah,” he says. Thinking about it a little longer, yes, he is. “I fucking loved that, Marko,” he says. “I'm not going to regret it for a second.”

Mark grins. “I'm glad.” His guilt alleviated, he lets himself tease a bit. “I thought you might feel like a slut.”

With a blush, Gary shrugs uneasily. “Well, maybe a little,” he admits. “But not in a bad way.”

 


End file.
